Kirche des heiligen Lichts
left|thumbDie Kirche des heiligen Lichts (oder Kirche des Lichts) ist eine mit der Allianz verbundene Organisation die die Werte von Ehre und Gerechtigkeit verbreiten will. Ihre Mitglieder möchte anderen Individuen helfen und mit seinen Taten gutes tun. Indem sie die Lehren ihrer Kirche praktizieren sind ihre Anhänger in der Lage heilige Magie, die das Licht genannt wird einzusetzen. Geschichte Ursprung Die Idee der Kirche ist noch älter als das Königreich Arathi. Es geht sogar in die Zeit zurück als die Vrykul ihre missgestalteten Kinder, die ersten Menschen, sich selbst überlassen haben. Die Kinder kämpften ums Überleben, sie hatten die Vorräte die ihre Eltern ihnen hinterlassen hatten fast aufgebraucht. Auch versuchten sie die Schriftrollen mit den Geschichten der Helden der Vrykul zu lesen. Eine dieser Schriftrollen, jener Kultur die sie ausgestoßen hatte, erzählte von einem großen und mächtigen Anführer. einem Beispiel von Gerechtigkeit und Ordnung der seine rechte Hand geopfert hatte um ein unaussprechliches Böses zu bezwingen. Obwohl der Held dazu in der Lage gewesen währe die Hand wieder herzustellen entschied er sich sie mit einer Protese aus purem Silber zu ersetzen. Mit seinem Opfer zeigte dieser Held seinen Anhängern das man wahre Gerechtigkeit und Ordnung nur mit einem großen persönlichen Akt von Selbstaufgabe durchsetzen kann. Die Erinnerung dieses Helden, dem Wächter Tyr, ging vor langer Zeit verloren. Doch stärkte diese Geschichte die Herzen der Menschen in dunklen Zeiten und sie legte so etwas wie die Grundlehre der Philosophie des Lichts. Während der Trollkriege erlebten einige Menschenpriester Visionen von engelartigen Wesen aus purem Licht. Was diese Priester nicht wussten, ihnen war es gelungen mit den tief im Weltraum befindlichen Naaru zu kommunizieren, und mit dieser Verbindung wurde den Menschen erstmals das Licht nahe gebracht. Mereldar war die erste jener Propheten die Visionen von Gerechtigkeit,Vergeltung,Heiligkeit, Schutz,Gerechtigkeit und Leidenschaft erlebte. Diese Propheten taten sich mit anderen zusammen die diese Visionen erlebt hatten und schrieben die Weisheit dieser höhren Macht nieder. Diese Bewegung begann diese Lehren zu verbreiten und bald wurde der Kult um das Licht zur führenden Religion der Menschheit.Nach Jahrhunderten fassten die Führer Lordaerons die zahlreichen Lichtsekten zur Kirche von heute zusammen. Erster Krieg Während des ersten Kriegs unterstützte ein Orden von Priester, die ''Kleriker von Nordhain'', Sturmwinds Kriegsanstrengungen. Sie heilten die verletzten Soldaten im Kampf. Doch die Kleriker sollten ausgelöscht werden als die orkische Horde ins Nordhaintal eindrang. Die Kleriker waren nicht zahlenmäßig genug der Armee wirksam zu helfen, noch waren sie kämpferisch genug ausgebildet und wurden abgeschlachtet. Zweiter Krieg Unter den Truppen der Allianz von Lordaeron galten die Streitkräfte Lordaerons als die tief gläubigsten. Nachdem Anduin Lothar von den Menschenherrschern zum Oberbefehlshaber der Armee ernannt wurde bat ihm Erzbischof Alonsus Faol ihn zu treffen. Der Bischof hatte aus dem Massaker von Nordhain gelernt und einen Orden von Kriegerklerikern aufgestellt, die Paladine vom Orden der silbernen Hand. Die Gründungsmitglieder hießen Uther, Saidan Dathrohan, Tirion Fordring, Gavinrad und Lothars Stellvertreter, Turalyon. Die Paladine sollten für den Sieg der Allianz unentbehrlich werden. Mit ihren Fähigkeiten konnten sie die Todesritter der Horde effektiv bekämpfen.Nachdem Orgrim Schicksalshammer Anduin Lothar getötet hatte griff Turalyon zu dessen zerbrochener Klinge und konnte Schicksalshammer besiegen. Turalyon wurde neuer Kommandant und verlieh Uther den Ehrentitel "Lichtbringer". Nach Kriegsende beteiligte sich die Kirche am Wiederaufbau Sturmwinds. Erzbischof Faol spielte beim Aufbau der Bruderschaft von Nordhain eine wichtige Rolle. Paladine und Priester zogen als Teil der Expedition der Allianz nach Draenor. Turalyon wurde bald als vermisst gemeldet. Dritter Krieg Der dritte Krieg sollte sich für die Kirche als Eine der schlimmsten Katastrophen herausstellen. Der Verräter Arthas, einst ein Paladin und von Uther Lichtbringer ausgebildet sollte zum größten Feind der Menschheit werden. Als Todesritter schloss er sich der Geißel an und verwüstete die Königreiche von Lordaeron,Quel'thalas und Dalaran. Die gesamte Strukturen der Kirche im Norden der östlichen Königreiche wurden zerstört. Zwar kämpften die Priester der Hochelfen lange an der Seite der Allianz, doch als sich die Überreste dieses Volkes als Blutelfen neu formten und von Marshall Garithos verraten wurden. Als Arthas in Lordaeron wütete ermordete er seinen Mentor Uther und zahlreiche andere Paladine der silbernen Hand. Zahlreiche Mitglieder wurden in der nachfolgenden "großen Säuberung" getötet, nur wenige Paladine überlebten. Kirchen,Kapellen und Kathedralen wurden zerstört, Kleriker und Priester ermordet. Nachkriegszeit Es waren vor allem Uther Lichtbringer und Alexandros Mograine die den Orden der silbernen Hand immer zusammengehalten wurden. Uther war im Krieg gefallen, Alexandros wurde von seinem Sohn verraten und ermordet. Schon länger gab es Streitigkeiten im Orden, ein Grund war die Aufnahme und Ausbildung von Nicht-Menschen. Und genau daran sollte der Orden nun entgültig zebrechen. Die rassissitsch wie fanatische Teil um Inquisitor Isillien und Saidan Dathrohan gründeten den scharlachroten Kreuzzug, der eher liberal eingestellte Teil um Maxwell Tyrosus die Argentumdämmerung. Eine dritte Fraktion sollte die Bruderschaft des Lichts sein, die grundliegende Werte des Kreuzzugs teilt, aber nicht dessen Fanatismus. Alle Organisationen sind in den ehemaligen Nordprovinzen Lordaerons, den Pestländern im Einsatz. Die Städte Herdweiler und Tyrs Hand schließen sich dem scharlachroten Kreuzzug an, die Argentumdämmerung hingegen macht die Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts zu ihrem Hauptquartier, Krieger der Dämmerung wachen am Bollwerk und dem Nordwindlager damit keine Untoten die Pestländer verlassen können. Die Dämmerung ist zwar Truppenmäßig nicht so stark aufgestellt wie der Kreuzzug, doch können sie sich auf die geballte Macht des Lichts das unter der Kapelle liegt verlassen, mehrere Versuche Kel'thuzads die Kapelle zu erobern scheitern da zahllose Helden des Lichts in die Katakomben der Kapelle umgebettet werden und ihre Macht diesen Ort schützt. Nach dem Untergang Lordaerons ist die Katherdrale des Lichts in Sturmwind zum neuen Zentrum der Kirche in den östlichen Königreichen geworden. Erzbsichof Benedictus folgt seinem Mentor Faol nach der seit dem Krieg als tot gilt. Classic Teile des Ordens der silbernen Hand hatten den Krieg in Sturmwind überstanden. Nun arbeiten diese Paladine daran den Orden zurück zur alten Stärke zu führen. Die Veteranen bilden neue Schüler unter den Zwergen und Menschen aus. Auch Priester unter diesen beiden Völkern sollen die Reihen der Kleriker wieder verstärken. Viele dieser neuen Paladine und Priester sollen in den Kämpfen gegen die Feinde Azeroths eine entscheidende Rolle spielen. Während die Argentumdämmerung in Sturmwind und Darnassus Botschaften unterhält und von der Kirche unterstürzt wird hat die Allianz sämtliche Zusammenarbeit mit dem scharlachroten Kreuzzug eingestellt,schnell ist man deren Fanatismus und unredlichem Treiben auf die Schliche gekommen. Vertreter der Allianz ordnen sogar die Tötung der Führungsspitze im scharlachroten Kloster an. Dennoch tun sich Argentumdämmerung und scharlachroter Kreuzzug zusammen um die Zitadelle Naxxramas zu stürmen und Kel'thuzad zu vernichten, doch dessen Phylakterium wird von einem Verräter gestohlen. The Burning Crusade Mit den Blutelfen kommt es zum Bruch. Die Sin'dorei sind noch immer vom Verrat der Allianz gekränkt, und ihr neuer Weg des Konsums von Teufelsmagie und dem Missbrauch von Lichtmagie durch die Versklavung eines Naarus machen die Sache nicht besser. Auch die als Blutritter bekannten Blutelfenpaladine führen ihren Kleinkrieg gegen den Orden der silbernen Hand. Sie töten Ordensmitglieder und entweihen Alonsus Kapelle, dem Gründungsort des Ordens, in Stratholme. Auch schändet ein Blutelf das Grab von Uther. Wrath of the Lichking Als der Lichkönig eine erneute Invasion Azeroths versucht sind es neben Naaruartefakten auch Artefakte der Kirche die zahlreichen Nekropolen abzuwehren, Priester der Kirche verhindern einen erneuten Ausbruch der Seuche des Untods. Die Kirche unterstüzt natürlich den Krieg in Nordend. Kleriker und Paladine unterstützen den neu gegründeten Argentumkreuzzug in seinem Kampf. Nach dem Ende des Krieges hält Erzbischof Benedictus eine Trauerfeier für die Gefallenen ab. Cataclysm Laut Bischof Farthing hat Erzbischof Benedictus Sturmwind für eine wichtige Mission in Nordend verlassen.Er will die Drachenaspekte in ihrem Kampf gegen Todesschwinge unterstützen, doch seine Absichten sind viel dunkler. Jahre war der Bischof eine Lichtfigur für die Gläubigen, ein Vorbild für die Allianz, doch hat er sich schon vor langem dem Schattenhammerclan angeschlossen, sein Meister ist Todesschwinge, sein Ziel das Ende der Welt. Als er Thrall im Wyrmruhtempel abfangen und töten möchte stellen sich ihm Helden im Kampf. Nach seinem Tod kehren die Abenteurer nach Sturmwind zurück, die Kirche will die Geschichten nicht glauben, die Wahrheit wird als Lüge propagandiert. Mists of Pandaria Die Kirche will auch weiterhin nichts von der Wahrheit wissen,stolz unterstützt sie Jaina Prachtmeers Säuberung von Dalaran. Legion Zahlreiche Priester kämpfen an der verheerten Küste. Farthing ist ebenfalls ein Mitglied des Schattenhammers. Priester der Allianz und der Kirche schließen sich dem Konklave an um gegen die Legion zu kämpfen. Nach dem Sieg auf Argus hält Hohepriesterin Laurena eine Rede für die Gefallenen des Krieges. Battle for Azeroth Priester helfen den Opfern der Vernichtung von Teldrassil, Priester kämpfen um Stromgarde. Mission = Die Mitglieder der Kirche sind dafür bekannt Werte wie Güte zu verbreiten. Der Weg des Priesters ist ein Pfad von geistigem Wachstum und Kontemplation. In Friedenszeiten wirken die Priester als Heiler, in Kriegszeiten stellen sie sich schützend vor andere. Die Paladine sind der militärische Arm der Kirche, sie wollen ein spirituelles Beispiel sein indem sie die Werte der Kirche vorleben und setzen die Lehren des Lichts mit allen Mitteln durch. Die Paladine beschützen die Schwachen, verschaffen den Unterdrückten Gerechtigkeit und haben geschworen das Böse auch aus den entlegensten Ecken der Welt zu tilgen. Die Kleriker von Nordhain hatten einst den "ewigen Frieden" zum Ziel. Der Foliant der Offenbarung fasst die Werte und Ziele der Kirche gut zusammen:Ein Paladin muss in allen Dingen das Licht widerspiegeln, das uns Kraft gibt. Wenn einer unserer Art nach dem Göttlichen strebt, bedeutet das nicht, dass er ein Gott sein möchte... wir trachten nur danach, in allem nur Gutes zu tun. ''Auch wenn Ihr in diesen schweren Zeiten berufen seid, das Böse zu zerschmettern, dürft Ihr nicht vergessen, dass die Unterstützung anderer Euch wahrhaft von den Bürgern von Azeroth unterscheidet. Mitgefühl, Geduld, Tapferkeit... das alles bedeutet einem Paladin so viel wie Kraft im Kampf. Bedenket das und vergesst es niemals. Die drei Tugenden Die Philosophie der Kirche und des heiligen Lichts berufen sich auf drei Tugenden, drei Lehren von Respekt,Hartnäckigkeit und Mitgefühl, werden über drei Prinzipien und Lehren weitergegeben. Die Einhaltung dieser drei Grundsätze sollen die Welt zu einem besseren Ort für alle machen, es soll eine Welt von Ehre und Gerechtigkeit sein. Respekt Die erste Tugend die an neue Priester und Paladine weitergegeben wird ist die Tugend von Respekt. Respekt soll dem Novizen lehren über den Hass gegenüber seinem Feind hinweg zu schauen und zu verstehen was ihn motiviert. Es sind auch seine Fähigkeiten und seine Eigenschaften zu respektieren. Sich auch auf dem Schlachtfeld ehrenvoll und den Feind so zu behandeln wie man selbst behandelt werden möchte zeugt von Respekt. Respekt vor einem Gegner stärkt die Verbindung zum Licht. Hartnäckigkeit Durchhaltevermögen ist die zweite Tugend. Hartnäckigkeit soll dazu beitragen seinem Glauben auch in den dunkelsten Zeiten treu zu bleiben Im Angesicht von Verzweiflung und Hass muss man stark bleiben und weiter kämpfen. Barmherzigkeit Barmherzigkeit ist die letzte Tugend die an neue Lichtgläubige weitergegeben wird. In Zeiten von Zwist und Rivalitäten ist es einfach überall Unterschiede zu sehen. Die Herausforderung allerdings ist es über Unterschiede hinweg zu sehen und Gemeinsamkeiten zu finden. Durch diese Fähigkeit kann man Mitleid über die Verluste anderer empfinden, selbst wenn diese zum Feind gehören. Indem man Mitgefühl für Freund und Feind empfindet bekräftigt man seine Verbindung zu der Welt. Organisationen der Kirche * ''Kleriker von Nordhain''(Vernichtet) * Orden der silbernen Hand * ''Bruderschaft von Nordhain'' RPG Die Kirche des heiligen Lichts eine rechtmäßig gute Organisation die überall auf Azeroth zu finden ist. Sie hat etwa 800.000 Mitglieder. Geschichte Ursprung Niemand weiß wann die Kirche gegründet wurde, und niemand weiß wann die Menschen das heilige Licht entdeckt haben, oder von ihm entdeckt wurden. In der Zeit vor dem ersten Krieg begannen die Menschen vom heiligen Licht zu predigen, einer wohlwollenden Kraft die vor allem jene sterblichen Seelen aufgesucht hat die bereit sind anderen zu helfen und ihr Leben zu schützen. Da die Philosophie viel Lernen und Kontemplation beinhaltet hat man vermutlich die Bibiliotheken vor den Kirchen erbaut.Mit dem Wachstum der Organisation wuchsen auch die Lehr und Lernorte. Schließlich arbeiteten alle einzelnen Kirchen zusammen und bildeten die Kirche des heiligen Lichts. Dritter Krieg Viele der Überlebenden des Ordens der silbernen Hand haben Kalimdor zu ihrem neuen Zuhause gemacht. Sie versuchen nun hier eine neue Kirche zu gründen, doch kommen sie nur schwer damit voran.Da das Studium des Lichts mehr ein philosophisches als ein Glaubensstreben war ähneln die Ruinen der Kirche eher einer Bibilothek als einem Gotteshaus. Ihre Texte wurden mit der Kirche vernichtet,viele wurden vebrannt, tausende liegen unter tausenden Tonnen Trümmern begraben. Was ist mit den Auseinandersetzungen, der Neugründung der Allianz und den Scharmützeln ? Die verbliebenen Priester und Gelehrten haben bisher also wenig Zeit gefunden die alten Lehren in neue Bücher zu schreiben. Die meisten neuen Anhänger des heiligen Lichts lernen die Verse also nicht durchs Studium in alten Büchereien umgeben von zahllosen Texten, sondern von den älteren Anhängern selbst. Einige selbsternannte Weise und Gelehrte haben die Aufgabe übernommen die Pontifikationen über das heilige Licht neu aufzuschreiben, doch gibt es keine Vorschriften oder Aufseher. Es gibt also einen neuen Blick auf alte Ideen, und es gibt alte Ideen die von fleißigen alten Priestern mit gutem Gedächtnis wortwörtlich weitergegeben werden. Wie zu erwarten diese Gelehrten manchmal in Schwierigkeiten wenn aufmerksame Leser bemerken das sich Verse wiedersprechen. In der Kirche gibt es Spannungen,: Junge Priester glauben das der dritte Krieg dem Licht auf Kalimdor die Chance gegeben hat sich neu zu erfinden, wie sich die Allianz neu erfindet während andere verlangen den alten Traditionen treu zu bleiben. Die einfachen Bürger interessieren sich nicht wirklich für solche Streitigkeiten, sie ziehen es jedoch vor das wenigstens die alten Rituale bestehen bleiben, denn in einer sich stets verändernden Welt stellt der Glaube oft die einzige Konstante dar. Einige glauben das der dritte Krieg das beste war was der Kirche passieren konnte, und schlagen vor das man diese Chance nutzen sollte um die Kirche zu erneuern. Sie ist in ihren Augen von den drei Tugenden abgekommen und müsste sich jetzt auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Laut diesen jungen Priestern haben die älteren Kleriker die Verbindung zum Licht verloren und es ist nun an der Zeit das sie diese heilige Verbindung wieder aufbauen. Es wird gesagt das sich die Kirche neu am organisieren ist und prüft jene Texte auf Konsistenz und Genauigkeit, doch ist das nicht bestätigt. Sie baut sich wieder auf, gewinnt wieder an Boden und hat sich bereits gegen die Geißel und andere Übel ausgesprochen. Mitgliedschaft Jeder kann den Lehren des heiligen Lichts folgen, und jeder der dem Licht folgt ist in der Kirche willkommen. Die Menschen stellen den Großteil der Mitglieder, doch sind auch Hochelfen und Zwerge sind schon lange in den Reihen der Kirche zu finden, die Kirche diskriminiert niemanden, jeder ist willkommen. Obwohl jeder ein Kirchenmitglied werden kann ist der Weg zum Priester ein langer und schwieriger Prozess. Zuerst folgen Unterrichtsfächer die von Laienpriester abgehalten werden und die Geschichte der Kirche, deren Grundsätze und Aktivitäten behandeln. Schlägt sich der Anwärter dabei gut wird einem einzelnen Priester zugewiesen und lernt von ihm Gebete und andere Rituale. Die meisten Anwärter arbeiten während ihrer Ausbildung für die Kirche als Laienpriester. Bis der Priester sich bereit fühlt können viele Jahre des Unterrichts vergehen. Dann kommt es zu einer Privataudienz bei einem Bischof, gefolgt von mehreren Jahren Aufenthalt in einem der zahlreichen Klöster der Kirche, abgeriegelt von der Außenwelt, allein mit anderen Gläubigen. Viele erleben dort ihren erste wahrhafte Verbindung mit dem Licht. Wenn der Anwärter seinem Glauben treu bleibt und noch immer geeignet erscheint schickt ihn der Abt des jeweiligen Klosters zu seiner Weihe. Sobald er zum Priester geweiht ist gehört sein Leben der Kirche. Ein Rat innerhalb der Kirche entscheidet dann wohin er geschickt wird, was seine Aufgabe sein wird. Ob es zur Gemeindearbeit aufs Land geht oder ob es in die Stadt geht. Die meisten Priester gehören ein Leben lang der Kirche an. In ihrer Jugend leisten sie vor allem die körperlichen Aufgaben, wenn sie Alt werden erledigen geistige Arbeit. Andere verlieren ihren Glauben und brechen ihr Gelübte. Jene mit religiösem und politischen Geschick können zum Bischof aufsteigen. In der Zeit nach und während des zweiten Krieges steckte die Kirche in einer Kriese. Viele Priester waren wie zahlreiche Bürger Lordaerons gefallen, oft hatten die Tempel nur einen Priester und mussten aufgrund von Priestermangel und Versetzungen ihre Tore schließen. Seit Kriegsende haben sich wieder mehr Individuen der Kirche angeschlossen und die Lücken sind seitdem geschlossen. Führung Der Rat hat viele Bischöfe, doch können nie alle an einer Sitzung teilnehmen. Viele führen ihre Regionen gut, doch sind sie bei Sitzungen eher ruhig und begnügen sich damit auf Sitzungspunkte nickend oder Stirnrunzelnd zu reagieren und still abzustimmen. Andere sind lebhafter aggressiver und politischer. Drei von ihnen haben ihre eigenen Interessengruppen innerhalb des Rates geformt und sind damit neben dem Erzbischof die wahre Macht innerhalb der Kirche. Man könnte sogar sagen das sie so mächtig sind das sie den Erzbischof kontrollieren könnten und dieser nach ihrer Pfeife tanzt um ein Schisma zu verhindern. * Erzbischof Benedictus * Hylan * Leander * Neheri en:Church of the Holy Light fr:Église de la Lumière pl:Holy Light (religia) Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:Fraktionen